


非你所想65

by 4dots_of_dessert



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银土 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dots_of_dessert/pseuds/4dots_of_dessert
Summary: 非你的车，备份
Relationships: 银土
Kudos: 36





	非你所想65

修真到了他们这个境界，一般来说像是睡眠进食基本都等于单纯的享受或是习惯，入口的东西都会自动的转化为体内的灵气，即使有浊气污秽，也是在练功的过程里自行排出，因此那一处仿佛从来没有罅隙，紧致的要命，此刻被一根手指强势的戳进去，异物感十分明显。

土方还没来得及对这句话语做出任何反应，就被突然的侵入激的惊喘一声，却不知面前的人等的就是这个机会，捏住了他的下巴，将自己的唇舌给烙印了上去，毫不犹豫的攻进了柔软甜腻的口腔，四下扫荡。

虽然自己没有明明白白的将人据为己有，不过被别人触碰过了，还是得彻底消毒一下才对。银时心念一动，挪动了一下位置，一边亲吻，一边用另一只手从腰窝处向下摸索。

他的身子因此不受控制的微微颤动，像来以冷静自居的土方此时也显得极为慌乱，紧张的闭上眼睛，这对于狩猎者来说无异于一种示弱跟妥协，于是那柔软的舌尖便得以越发深入的窥探他口内敏感之处。

而他理所当然的在这场交锋中不敌大败，呼吸越来越趋于混乱，身子也越发软，双腿想要夹紧般羞耻的颤了颤。兴许是因为属性就是火的缘故，银时身上温度好像格外的高，手心在白皙精致的肌肤上流连，把玩着殷红的乳头和挺翘的臀部，那个触感滚烫的硬物抵在身下，有一下没一下的磨蹭着他，燥热感连成一片。

危险油然而生。

卧槽，这谁顶得住啊？！土方本来以为自己被剧情君坑了一路不得已要跟主角干上了，反正也干不过主角那还不如早死早超生。

可是万万没想到，他没跟主角干上，而是要跟主角“干”上了啊！！！

恼恨没法骂人，他只得用两眼蒙着水雾狠狠瞪了银时一眼。

那双尖尖的狐耳突然僵住的停顿一瞬，随后他感觉有什么毛茸茸的东西缠上了他的腰腹跟腿，顺着大腿根部慢慢磨蹭滑动了上来，带起一股可怕的感觉。混合着酥和痒的刺激感从背脊传向指尖，让他忍不住抖了一下。

银时看着他，将先前那根侵入的手指抽回，眉心微蹙。那地方实在太紧，他抱着土方像在思忖着什么，突然没头没脑的开口：“我让你说话好不好？”他的声音有些哑，在亲吻间发出一声含糊又意味深长的笑。

手指在空气中划出几道咒印，随后，那个干涩的地方毫无预兆的被手指硬生生的捅开，再次深入，才撑开了一点点，土方就立刻忍不住闷哼了一声，脚腕被封天幽禁束缚的身体蹭出一道红痕。

于是他也很快发现自己能发出声音了，不过全是一些零碎的呻吟跟喘息，但显然无法支撑他说出成句的话语，若是他真想张嘴说些什么，就全身酸软无力的什么也说不出来。

……你妹啊！这什么咒也太智能太高级了吧！你TM这是让我说话吗变态？！

土方终于忍不住羞愤的闭上眼。像是总算感到满意，银时柔软蓬松的尾巴缓慢的摆动了一下，动作更加放肆了起来，遵循着自己的内心伏到了土方的脖颈，敏感的肌肤被他的呼吸弄的发痒，像是撩拨紧绷神经的羽毛。

浑圆的臀肉被来回揉捏，红的像是个熟透的水蜜桃，小穴在一根手指勉强能顺利通行之后，又加入了两根，在内壁和穴口缓缓按揉起来，除了细微的刺痛，还带着被软毛戳弄的麻痒。

土方皱起眉喘着气，难耐的往后仰了仰脖子，往后躲了躲，努力压抑自己不发出丢人的呻吟，想强迫自己稍稍清醒一些，又对自己竟会如此沉迷而无地自容。

才刚躲了一下，就被银时给牢牢按住了。

似乎被他事到如今还如此不安分给惹恼了，银时眼神闪烁了一瞬，原本未有大动作的手指狠狠向内捅入，旋转抽插，意图让小穴更快适应这种行为。

土方被激的呼吸不稳，无力的挣动着连连摇头。但这显然阻止不了他将要面临的处境，然后，他被迫撑开的大腿猛地抽搐了一下，嘴里溢出一缕压抑的颤音：“啊……！”

扩张也不可能让后穴完全适应这份灼热傲人的凶器，虽然不至于痛到难以忍受，但是依然又酸又胀。银时掐着他的腰，缓慢的将自己抽出一点，然后重重的捅回去。

土方觉得自己魂都被撞散了大半。

穴口被强行撑开，甬道受了刺激微微收缩着，像是给了一种吞食吮吸般的触感。于是，肉刃每一次抽出，都会再次深入，肏的也更狠，像是要粗暴的感受他体内的每一寸湿热温暖。

“…你…唔……”土方咬着下唇，漏出几点意义不明的低吟，几个来回下来，这种细碎的痒意跟磨人的快感就让他几乎丧失了全部的力气，只能茫然失措的睁着满是水雾的黑眸，失焦般的看着幻境内一成不变的天空。

大概是被他这副满心不愿又不得不沉沦于此的模样给取悦了些许，始作俑者血色的眼眯了眯，舒服的喟叹一声，松开他被缠缚的双腿，将他翻了个身抱进自己怀里。

刚以为自己能喘口气，土方还来不及说什么，就被揽着腰的手从后方抬高了臀部，在松力的瞬间再度重重的贯穿。

“呜！”这个姿势进入的更深，分身狠狠戳在薄薄的肠壁，直直的捅到了难以想象的深度，再被整根抽出又没入，大开大合让刺激更胜。土方根本一下也坐不住，死死的咬着牙关，眼泪憋在眼眶里，腰一软就要向后倒去，无意识的呜咽了一声。

银时挑了挑眉，强行将他圈回来，按坐在自己身上，表情故作温柔的笑了笑，身下的动作却是半点也没放缓，调笑道：“这就受不住了？”

土方脱力似的大口喘息着，下意识的扭动自己的身体，想逃避这样的肏干，更想躲避对方如有实质的目光。如此近的距离让他能清楚的看见对方眼中的那个自己，被红绳缠绕分开的双腿，被束缚的双手，胸前的殷红充血挺立着，狐尾磨蹭着细腻敏感的肌肤，甚至能感受到性器将穴口撑开到极致的感觉，仿佛每一处褶皱都被拉平，而他的身子每每因重力坠下，无法逃脱的将体内的灼热吞的更深。

而穴口现在已经被摩擦出的激热给取代，这让他感到了一种恐惧。

“啊……”分开的双腿颤抖的不停，交合处随着时间变得有些湿润粘腻，耸动的腰身和体内的灼热也随之变得越来越清晰，快感变得鲜明，这无疑也是他惊慌的：“不、不要……”

“不要什么？”银时看着他几近涣散的眼神，扯了扯嘴角：“是不是……想要我放了你？”他揶揄的表情显然在说明他并没有打算这么轻易放过对方，不过精神紧张的土方已经无暇顾及这些小细节，泛红的双眼中带着不自知的恳求。

“好吧……今天先放过你。”银时不知道因为什么而被逗笑了，倒是真的松开了他，转而叼起他耳垂的软肉厮磨了一阵，又意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，在他脖颈处刻下几枚自己的“勋章”。

土方松了口气，放松下身子，刚想缓口气，下一秒就重新被按倒在地上，提着腰翘着臀部肏了进去：“你！……嗯！”

“额……”他被力道撞的向前扑去，握紧了拳却又被连续肏干几下，无力的松开，分开的双腿更是痉挛不止，整个人瘫软在银时身下：“混蛋……唔……你…”

银时人畜无害的一笑，一边挥手引出计时的滴漏，一边像是要将他捅穿一般来回研磨他的敏感处：“子时已过，现在可是第二天了。”


End file.
